Life isn't always fair
by GleekFreak001
Summary: Rachel Berry escapes from her very abuse'v father looking for a better life. She goes to live with her cousin, Sam and his parents in Lima, Ohio. There she meets the dashing and the amazing Finn Hudson. Will her father find her ? Will she fall for Finn and live happily ever after ? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

She wasn't surprised when he started yelling at her once again. Ever since her mother left him for another man, he's been yelling at her, saying it's her fault... Abuseing her, locking her in the same fucking room for hours. Jake Berry was loosing his mind and nobody did anything about it. The abuseing had been going on for about 5 months. The only thing that kept Rachel going was dancing, soccer and kickboxing. She had to give up on soccer but every now and then she would get the ball and catch up. She couldn't do or say anything anymore without getting hit and lockd in that fucking room. Rachel Berry was officaly loosing her mind, all because of him.

This day was no diffrent then the other. In the morning she had gotten dressed in sweetpants and a baggy sweater. Few months before you would've never seen Rachel Berry in sweetpants and a baggy sweater. Alot has changed, she has changed. She ate breakfast and drove to school. She was done at noon but stay'd to long for her fathers taste. That's how she ended up in the room she had hated ever since her father lockd her up the first time, beaten and hurt, just like she always was.

She sat on the floor with her back up against the wall, her knees up against her chest while she look'd around the room she hated. The room was so small. All that was in there was a bookshelf full of boring books and her kickbox pillow, wich she had put up in the corner. There was also this tiny window that lead to the had never actully check'd if it was unlock'd, she just asumed' it was. But something in her gut was telling her to check if it was lock'd.

_**I'm gonna marry the night.**_

_**I wont give up on my life.**_

She stood up and made her way to the window. She struggled a little since her father had kick'd her pretty hard in the knee before.

**_I'm a warrior quenn _**

**_Live passionately tonight_**

She started pushing the window open but it wouldn't budge.

**_I'm gonna marry the dark,__  
_**

**_gonna make love to the stars._**

She was about to give up, but she could here voices in her head yelling "Come on Rachel, you are to close to give up now ! Just a little more and you'll be out of here.". So she pushed again.

**_I'm a soilder to my own emptiness__  
_**

**_I am a winner_**_  
_

"Thank god". The window was open and she could get out of here. She grabed her backpack and her phone and made her way back to the window, took the edges of the window. She just had to get out of here.

**_I'm gonna marry the night._**_  
_

She was out, now the only thing left was jump of the roof and run. And that's exectly what she was going to do.

**_I'm gonna marry the ni-i-i-i-ight__  
_**

**_I'm gonna mar-_**

She landed on the ground with a thoud.

**-_ry the night._**

Then she started to run. She needed to get to the bus stop. Now.

**_I'm not gonna cry anymore_**

She heard yelling... and she knew the owner of the voice all to well... "Shit".

**_I'm gonna marry the night__  
_**

**_Leave nothing on these streets to explore_**_  
_

She ran down the streets as fast as she could.

**_Ma-ma-ma-marry, ma-ma-ma-marry, ma-ma-ma-marry the night._**

**_Oh, ma-ma-ma-marry, ma-ma-ma-marry, ma-ma-ma-marry the night_**

She needed to get to the bus stop. And she needed to be fast.

**_I'm gonna lace up my boots  
_**

_**Throw on some leather and cruise**  
_

She could still hear him yelling but it was farther away then before.

**_Down the street the I love_**

**_In my fishnet gloves_**

**_I'm a sinner_**

She could feel her neck get so dry, to dry. She couldn't stop, not now. She was to close to give up now.

**_Then I'll go down to the bar_**

**_But I won't cry anymore_**

**_I hold my whiskey up high_**

**_Kiss the bartender twice_**

She could hear his yelling die out. Geez he had to start working out if he was going to run after her. She could just walk the rest of the way but it was to risky.

**_I'm a loser_**

**_I'm gonna marry the night_**

He could get her if she did.

**_I'm gonna marry the night_**

**_I'm gonna marry the night_**

She just couldn't risk that. Just a little more, she could see the light of the bus stop now.

**_I'm gonna marry_**

**_The night_**

How many calories she must have burnt in those 15 minutes she had ran, she didn't know. Her feet hurt and her back and stomach did to.

**_Leave nothing on these streets to explore_**

**_Ma-ma-ma-marry, ma-ma-ma-marry, ma-ma-ma-marry the night._**

_**Oh, ma-ma-ma-marry, ma-ma-ma-marry, ma-ma-ma-marry the night**  
_

She could feel her throat burning up but she would take care of that later. All she needed was to get to the damn bus stop.

**_Nothing's too cool_**

**_to take me from you_**

**_New York is not just a tan_**

**_that you'll never lose_**

She finally got to the bus stop. She could feel the sweat on her back but in that moment she couldnt care less.

**_Love is the new denim or black_**

**_Skeleton guns are wedding bells in the attic_**

**_Get Ginger ready climb to El Camino front_**

**_Won't poke holes in the seats with my heels cause that's_**

**_where we make love_**

She was getting away, for good.

**_Come on and run_**

**_turn the car on and run_**

**_Run !_**

The bus pulled up and stop'd, so she made her way towards the door of the bus.

It was awfully quite.

**_I'm gonna marry the night_**

The door open'd and the driver look'd at her "You coming with sweetheart?".

**_I'm gonna burn_**

**_a hole in the road_**

She look'd up at the driver again, she just wanted to make sure she had read the sign right.

**_I'm gonna marry the night_**

"Your going to Lima, Ohio right?". When the driver nod'ed she walk'd up the steps in the bus, handed him money and said with a slight smirk playing on her lips "Then I'm definetly coming with"

**_Leave nothing on these streets to explore_**

**_Ma-ma-ma-marry, ma-ma-ma-marry, ma-ma-ma-marry the night_**

**_Oh ma-ma-ma-marry, ma-ma-ma-marry, ma-ma-ma-marry the night_**

**_Oh ma-ma-ma-marry, ma-ma-ma-marry, ma-ma-ma-marry the night_**

She was sure that this would lead to something good.

New begining. That was all she need'ed

**_The night!_**

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_**

**_The night!_**

**_Come on, yeah!_**

**_The night!_**

* * *

**That's it... New story everybody ! :D Please review or send me a private messages and let me know what you think !**

**Yeeh the song.. Marry The Night, cover by Adam Lambert ! Listen to it ! F**** good !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, hello hello !**

**Last chapter ended with Rachel going on a bus that was going to Lima, Ohio.**

**Now "the show must go on... or something!" :)**

* * *

Rachel woke up when the bus pulled over.

It was still dark outside. "Lima, Ohio people" The bus driver called back in the bus.

Rachel stumbled out of her seat and grab'd her backpack. She walkd (more like stumled) in the front and took out the little money she had on her. She handed the money to the driver and gave him a thankful smile as she stumbled her way out of the bus. She sat down on a bench in the bus stop and sighed deeply.

Her head was turning, her knee was killing her and her throat was soooo dry. She pick'd up her phone and scrolled down her contacts until she found the name she was looking for and pressed the "call" button.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

He was on his way home from a late football practice with Puck and Finn.

Puck was driving and Finn was in the passenger seat. He heard his phone ring and fish'd it out of his pocket. "Who is calling you Trouty?",

he didn't even recognize the number himself. "I don't know man" he said while pressing 'answer' and put it on speaker, "hello?".

You could hear someone sigh on the other end, "Sam?" a raspy female voice on the other end ask'd.

Sam recognize the voice but couldn't put a face to it

"who is this?"

Cough, cough "it's Rachel, can you 'cough' pick me up at the 'cough' bus station?please".

"Rachel! What are you doing in Lima?"

"Can you just 'cough' pick me up?"

"I'm on my way!"

He hung up, "Puck, you heard the girl, to the bus stop!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

She had moved to sit on the ground because of her knee. She lean'd her head back and closed her eyes. She was almost asleep when she heard a car.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When they pulled up, Sam jumped out of the car and the two guys right on his heels. Rachel had sounded so weak on the phone that it scared him.

When his eyes landed on her, he worried even more. She was wearing sweetpants and a baggy sweater, she had bags under her eyes and she look'd even smaller and skinnier then she had before.

Sam knelt down on the ground next to her and shook her shoulder gently. When she opend her eyes he didn't see the happines he always saw.

He saw sad, hurt and tiredness, and he didn't like it one bit. He took her in his arms and hugged her, "Rachel" he whisper'd as he hold her.

Finn and Puck stood there and watched. They knew how much his niece meant to him and how much he hated to see her hurt.

"Let's get you home" he whispers in her ear as they had hugged for a second. He stood up and offered her a hand

"my knee hurts so bad, I don't think I can walk". He look'd at Finn and Puck as Finn stepped forward to help her as Puck grab'd her backpack.

They took each, one of her hands to help her stand up. When she was up on her feet, they took her hands and put them over their shoulders so she could jump on one feet towards the car.

Finn had to bean'd a little (ok a lot) but he didn't really care. He felt something he had never felt before and he wasn't sure what it was but he would find out.

Puck had open'd the car door, so it was a little easier for her to get in.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When they got in the car, everybody sat down in their seats.

Rachel laid with her head on Sam's lap while he was deep in thoughts. When Puck started driving, Sam started the questions that were running trough his head.

"What happen'd to you Rachel?" She look'd up at him with tears in her eyes and said with her voice cracking "I don't want to talk about it, not now, I-I just can't".

"You do realize that we will talk about this right?"

"Unfortunately I do. Just not now ok? I can't..."

"Of course" he said while running his fingers trough her hair.

They drove in silence the rest of the way home...

* * *

**Here you go people ! Short, I know but... who cares ? :P**

**Hope you enjoy'd and you will come back for more ! :)**

**Reviews are love for me ! Need at least 5 for another chapter ! :)**

**Until next time...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ! **

**I was pointed out a mistake I made in the summary... Sam isn't Rachel's uncle, he's her cousin. And the kids just started their last year in High-school ! :)**

**My mistake, sorry :P**

**Now that that's clear, how about we go on and start the next chapter shall we ?**

* * *

When Puck pull'd over at the Evans house, the three boys got out to help Rachel. Just like earlier Finn and Sam help'd Rachel and Puck took her backpack from the backseat.

Rachel struggled a little since her knee seem'd to just get worse and worse with every passing minute. Finn was sure that his back would hurt tomorrow and he knew it would be pain in the ass since he had football practice, but he wouldn't turn his back to a girl in need. That would be just plain mean and as the gentleman he was he wouldn't be mean to a girl he was hoping to get to know.

As they made their way to the door Puck had gone inside to get Mrs. Evans. You could hear the sound her slippers were making as she made her way out on the front porch. When she got to the doorsteps the kids were sure that the neighbors could hear the loud gasp that came from her mouth when she saw Rachel. Rachel offer'd a very weak smile

"Hey aunt Sarah"

Mrs. Evans put a hand over her mouth to stifle the sob that was threatening to rip trough her throat,

"Boys, put her on the couch in the living room. I'm going to make her some hot chocolate." she said as she made her way back inside.

When the boys had put her on the couch as Mrs. Evans had told them to, Finn grab'd a blanket that he knew that was there out of the closet in the hallway and put it over Rachel. She manage'd to give him a weak smile and to whisper

"Thank you"

Mrs. Evans came in to the living room and handed Rachel a cup of hot chocolate before she turned to Finn and Puck.

"Boys you should probably get going before your mothers get worried. I really appreciate you helping Sam bringing Rachel here so thank you. I'll bake some treats for you next time Sam has you two over for your X-box marathon." She sent them a thankful smile and turned back to Rachel. Puck and Finn said their goodbyes to Sam and then made their way towards Puck's truck.

When Puck started the engine he ask'd Finn "what do you think happen'd to her dude?" Finn shook his head and look'd out the window as the tiny girl with her deep brown, sad eyes came back to his mind "I have no idea man, no idea"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As Rachel drank her cup of chocolate she couldn't help but think that she hadn't felt so loved in a long time. When you live in a house with a father that beats you time to time it's not hard to feel like your not good enough.

"What is going on sweetheart? Why do I not see you in almost a year and then you show up so weak and have a bad knee?"

Rachel look'd up at her aunt. She was her mother's sister and had been Rachel's favorite aunt since she first meet her because she gave her a very cute teddy bear that was a puppy. Hell, she even name'd her favorite doll Sarah, that's how much she loved her aunt. She couldn't hold back the tears that now fell freely from her eyes. As Sarah took her in her arms, Rachel started crying even harder. As the sobs ripped trough her throat she could feel a hand on her shoulder.

She look'd up at Sam, "I'm going to put your bag in the guest room, it's right across from my room. If you need anything, then let me know Rachel. Even if it's the middle of the night ok?". She node'd,

"Thank you Sam"

He gave her a small smile then made his way towards the guest room.

"Ok Rachel, can you tell me what's wrong?"

She look'd up and took a deep breath and look'd down at the floor

"I'm scared"

It came out as a whisper and it wasn't long before she was crying again.

"What are you scared of sweetheart? You can tell me."

She knew she could trust her aunt. She had to tell someone anyway.

"My father"

It wasn't long until she was telling her aunt the whole story about when her mother walk'd out, Jake had started taking his anger out on Rachel. Hitting her, yelling at her, locking her inside the room and how she had ran away when she had the chance.

When she finished telling Sarah all that happen'd they were both fully crying.

"Please keep my secret. Please don't tell anyone, definitely not the cops!"

Sarah just shake'd her head. Rachel knew that Sarah didn't understand. When someone would ask "Where's your father" who would want to answer "He's in jail for abusing me"? Yeeh, .

"Please aunt Sarah"

She look'd up at her aunt with tears in her eyes. She knew she probably look'd horrible but it's not like she was at the supermarket where everybody could see her.

"If he comes close to you again I'm sending him to jail, if luck is with us he wont show his face and I wont call the cops. You are moving in with us, you are going to High-school and you are going to live your live like a normal teenager!"

She managed to give her aunt a smile before she collapsed in her arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much"

Sarah stroked her hair and rocked her back and forth.

"You are going to school tomorrow with Sam to look around, but I think I might have to get you to the hospital to get checked out and get you crutches first, or you'll jump around on one feet all day tomorrow"

Rachel laugh'd in her aunt's lap. She knew she could count on her aunt on times like these.

This was all she had been hoping for.

A new start.

* * *

**Well, well, well. **

**How was that ? I know I don't write the longest chapters and some people don't like that, but hey! At least I'm posting chapters at all !**

**Reviews are love for me and I need those !**

**Until next time...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys !**

**I seriously almost cry'd when I read the reviews !**

**I'm so happy that you like my story's and hopefully it will stay that way !**

**Happy new year dear readers. Love you guys ! :***

* * *

Rachel woke up when somebody was shaking her gently.

She felt a little wired because all she had dream't about was the tall boy with the cute, amber eyes.

_What was his name again? Puck? no that was the other guy... F-Flynn was it? No, that's not right either. FINN! Yes, that was it. Finn._

When she open'd her eyes she saw her aunt Sarah sitting on the edge of the bed. She gave her a small smile and checked the alarm clock on the night stand and saw it was 06:45.

"Breakfast is ready."

As Rachel moved to sit up she felt pain shot trough her leg and end in her knee, and winced from the pain she was feeling. Her aunt got something that sat on the night stand. Rachel smiled a little when she saw a glass of water and two painkillers in her hand.

"I had a feeling it would hurt when you woke up."

_Aunt Sarah, prepared. As always._

She node'd

"Thanks aunt Sarah, for everything"

"Don't mention it sweetheart. Now I went to the hospital and got you some crutches that you can use but we are going to the hospital in an hour to get your knee checked out, Sam is will be coming with us and after you get checked out. After school some of his friends will give you a ride home . So if I were you I would get up and eat breakfast. You have a long day ahead of you."

She node'd and took a deep breath, the painkillers hadn't started working yet so she still felt the pain in her knee but she would live. Sarah stood up and walk'd out in the hallway to wake Sam up, and Rachel threw of her sheets and went wide eye'd. Her knee was in one word disgusting. Sam had let her borrow one of his basketball shorts, but her knee was purple and swollen and it hurt like hell!

She sigh'd and stood up from her bead on her good foot and took the crutches that stood against the wall next to her nightstand. Then she made her way towards the backpack that lay on the floor next to the closet in the corner of the room.

She had only had time to pack two pairs of sweet-pants and 1 tank top, two pair of converse, her headphones, the little make-up bag, phone and phone-charger, the cash she hid under her pillow and some clean under-gatements.

_Man... I forgot sweet-shirts! Well, I have to go shopping for clothes anyway._

She grab'd clean underwear's and a bra, one of her sweet-pants, the tank top and her low, not so white anymore, converse and her make-up bag, and then made her way towards the guest bathroom.

This was going to be a long day.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After she had got dressed and put on a little bit of make-up, she made her way to the kitchen, already good on the crutches.

When she got to the kitchen Sam and Sarah were already eating the pancakes Sarah had made for them. They both gave her a small smile as she sat down. Sarah handed her, her plate and the syrup and Rachel dug in.

"Why aren't you wearing a sweater? You do know that it's cold outside."

_I knew the sweet-shirt thing would bite me in the ass sometime._

Rachel look'd up at Sam and shrug'd her shoulders

"I didn't have time to take one when I left."

Sam then took of the letterman jacket he had on and handed it to Rachel.

"Sam I can't take this, you were going to wear it!"

He look'd at her and shrug'd, with his mouth full of pancakes

"I ave mre swetes yu kno"

His mom sent a glare his way

"Sam Evans! Don't talk with your mouth full!"

_Same old Sam._

Rachel giggled, "Thanks Sam"

"No problem"

They ate in silence until Sarah checked her watch

"We have to go now kids, or we will be late for the doctor appointment."

As Rachel grab'd her backpack she put on Sam's letterman jacket she couldn't help but smile.

_The day at least started well. Lets hope that the rest of it will be as good._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When Rachel had been check'd out by the doctor which told her that her knee wasn't broken or anything but she would have to be on crutches for about a week to rest her knee.

Now Sarah was driving Sam and Rachel to school and Rachel's nerves started bubbling inside of her. But she was just checking the school out and she would be with Sam all day so...

_At least I'll be with someone I know all day..._

"What class do you have first Sam?"

"I have Glee club"

_What on earth is that?_

"What's that?"

It didn't take Sam long to answer

"We come together and just like sing and dance and stuff. It's like sort of a music class but you know we don't have to study, we just sing."

_Interesting_

She nod'ed her head as the idea of Sam singing and dancing. She didn't even know Sam could sing.

"Sometimes we compete against other groups from other schools at Nationals, Sectionals and stuff.. It's pretty fun" he added.

"We're here kids"

_Here goes nothing._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As Sam and Rachel got closer to the choir room they could hear laughter coming from it. They had been a little late because of the doctor's appointment but Sam's mom had called the school to let them know that Sam would be a little late and that he would have a guest with him to school.

When Sam open'd the door and held it open, and Rachel jumped on one foot with the crutches supporting her, the room became silence and everybody look'd at her.

_Well this isn't awkward at all._

"Guys this is my niece Rachel and she going to be joining us today if not more."

She gave a little wave (supporting her crutch with the other hand)

"Hi"

The teacher smiled

"Well Rachel I'm Mr. Schu and this is the glee club."

Sam went and took out a spare chair in the corner so Rachel could sit down and put it next to his chair.

And then the kids started introducing their self.

"I'm Santana" A beautiful Latina in a cheerleading uniform said.

_Wow she is pretty.._

"I'm Kurt" A fashionable dressed guy with his hair perfect.

_Seems gay.. Not a problem._

"I'm Mercedes" A black, big, but beautiful in her own way.

_Probably has a awesome voice! _

"I'm Puck" One of the guys from the night before.

_Definitely the Badass of the school_

"I'm Tina" A Asian girl with blue stripes in her hair.

_Never thought blue would go with black. Proved me wrong._

"I'm Quinn" A beautiful girl with blonde hair wearing a cheerleading uniform.

_Pretty._

"I'm Mike" A normal Asian boy.

_Probably a dancer._

"I'm Finn" The adorable tall guy. She can't help but smile a little at him which he does back.

_The cute and awkward one. And HOT as hell!_

"I'm Brittany and my cat, Lord Tubbington smokes weed every single day."

With raised eyebrows she turned to look at Sam.

"Don't worry she's always like that" he whisper'd.

_Ok, the one of a kind girl._

"I'm Blaine" A guy wearing fashionable clothes and has a lot of hair-gel in his hair.

_Probably gay..._

"And you know who I am"

_And the idiot I call my cousin._

She giggled and look'd at Sam

"Yes I know pretty damn well who you are Sam."

After the introducion Mr. Schu started talking.

"Now back to glee club. We still need a 12'th member to compete."

Everyone turned to look at Rachel.

_Why are they looking at me?_

"Are you thinking about joining us Rachel?"

_I don't see that working since I haven't sung in forever and I am not planing on doing that anytime soon._

_"_I-

"She can dance but I'm not sure about the singing"

She shot Sam a glare and nudge'd him pretty hard in the ribs.

"OWW"

"So you can dance huh? What style?"

She look'd up at the Asian boy, Mike and gave him a small smile.

"Break and Freestyle"

Now it was Santana that cut in.

"I didn't see you as the kind of girl who can move like a robot"

Rachel chuckle'd at that

"More like Michael Jackson"

Now Mr. Schu look'd hopeful

"You can join as a dancer, we really need it and you just have to sing a line or two and we could always use a female dancer who can dance like Mike!What do you say?" (In this story Brittany can dance but just like Santana or something)

_What the hell? This could be fun and I need that!_

"I'm in"

The kids started cheering and clapping as she just sat and smiled.

_This is going better then I thought it would._

_This is going to be so much fun._

* * *

**_Oh wont you look at that ! Rachel's checking the school out and she's joining the Glee club!_**

**_As you can see I made Rachel a good dancer in the story and who knows.. Maybe I'll make her join the Cheerios! ;)_**

**_We'll see.._**

**_Pretty happy with how this chapter came out._**

**_Hope you like'd it. Reviews are love for me !_**

**_Until next time..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people !**

**So sorry I haven't uploaded in a while.**

**But how ya doing on this lovely day ?**

**It's an lovely night here in Iceland I am going to write a nice chapter and then just chill out !**

Let's** get going then !**

* * *

Lunch time

Sam and Rachel walk'd inside the cafeteria with Santana and Puck on their side. They had been in the same class, so they decided to walk together to the cafeteria. Rachel had found out that Puck was in fact the badass of the school and that he slept with every woman he could find. Also she found out Santana was pretty nice, she had her bitchy moments but, we all do right?

When they had gotten their lunch (Rachel couldn't hold the tray because of the crutches so Sam held it for her), they went and sat down with the glee club. Rachel thought Finn couldn't get more handsome... man was she wrong.

"Hey guys. Hey Rachel."

_Uhh... That's Quinn right?_

"Uhh.. hey"

Rachel sat there and picked at my food. she felt eyes on her so she look'd up and saw Finn staring at her. She gave him a small smile and he gave her a bigger one, follow'd with a wink. She blushed and look'd down at her food still smiling, while she tried to focus on the conversation that was going on around her. They were talking about sectionals and what songs they should sing.

"Rachel, do you think you can help us with the dancing along to mike?"

_That could be fun... Only if it's okay with Mike tough..._

"I'll do it... if it's okay with Mike of course."

Every eyes on the table were on Mike as soon as the words left her mouth.

"I could use the help"

Everybody on the table smiled, but Rachel only had eyes for that half smile across the table.

_Wait, what am I doing? He must have a girlfriend or something. And why would he want me?_

"So Rachel what brings you to Lima, Ohio?"

_Shit_

She look'd at Sam for help 'cause she knew he had heard her conversation with his mom last night.

"Well... I uhh... you see-"

"Her parents are divorcing and... they needed time so... they just sent her here to stay with us"

_Only if that was true.._

"So guys... what songs would be best to dance with?"

Now all eyes were on both Mike and Rachel.

"Well... personally I like Wings by Little Mix, and it's great to dance with"

"Oh I love that song!"

"I think that's good for the girls, but the guys and I will figure something out"

Only seconds later the school bell rang and everyone got up from their seats and made their way to class. Sam, Rachel, Quinn, Finn, Santana, Mercedes, Kurt and Puck made their way towards the Spanish classroom while the others went to other classes. They walk'd pretty slowly so Rachel didn't have to go really fast on her crutches.

When they got to the classroom Sam whisper'd to Rachel

"You mind if I sit beside Mercedes?"

Rachel just shake'd her head and told him to go ahead. When she started looking around for a seat, Kurt and Santana sat together, Quinn and Puck (more like making out), Sam and Mercedes sat together and Finn sat there... alone.

So Rachel went up to him and ask'd if she could sit by him,

"Go ahead!"

She gave him a small smile and took a seat.

This was going to be a long and boring class.

xXxXxXxxXxxXXxXxXxxXxxXxXxxX

15 minutes or so into the class she noticed Finn putting his hand on her table. When he took it back to his table she noticed that he had left a slip of paper on her table. She open'd the note.

'hey =)'

She took up her pen and wrote him one back.

_Well.. This class is getting alot more fun!_

'Hey :)'

'how u doing in this boring Spanish class? :)'

Well... he was right. It was pretty boring.

'As good as I can be. How about you?'

While he was writing a respond, Rachel notice'd that he was wearing a letterman jacket just like the one she was wearing. So he play'd football?

'I think I'd be fallen asleep by now if I wasn't talking to a beauty like you ;)'

She couldn't help but blush as she read his respond. She also noticed the half smile that crossed his face when he saw her blush.

'Haha! So you play football?'

She notice'd the confuse look that crossed his face as he read what she had written.

'yeeh, quarterback... How did u kno?'

'You are wearing a letterman jacket.. ;)'

'well so are u.. u have any talent in football that I need to kno 'bout? :P'

She chuckled a little at his respond just before she took up the pen and wrote a respond.

'I'm afraid not.. srry. Well I play'd soccer in my school and I dance so.. I'm not completely useless..:)'

'soccer? wow. wish I could dance.. I have two left feet.. can't dance to save my life! I even broke a girls nose at a wedding I was at :/'

Now she laughd fully which got Mr. Schu's attention.

"Anything funny you want to share with us Rachel?"

Now every eyes in the room were on her. And then there was Finn.. trying not to smile or laugh outloud.

_Gosh.. This is awkward_

"Uhhm.. no.. just rememberd something funny.. that my friend did.. yesterday"

"Okay then Rachel. Just keep it down."

And with that he started talking again, still nobody listening to him as he spoke. Poor guy.

'You are going to pay for this! :P'

'wtf. why? what did I do?'

'YOU made ME laugh!'

'how are you going to make me pay? :)'

'Just wait and see Hudson.. just wait and see...'

'ok, now I'm scared.. :O'

'Well you should be! :P'

And just like that the school bell rang and kids ran out the door as fast as they could since they could go home.

"I'll see you around Rach"

She turned around to see Finn smiling at her as he slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"See you around Hudson"

He gave her that half smile she had come to love in just one day and walk'd out off the classroom.

_Yaay.. now I'll just have to wait two hours for Sam since he has football practise.. Well I'll see Finn so.. it will probably be worth it._

"You ready to go to the field Rachel?"

She look'd at Sam as he stood in the doorframe waiting for her. She took her crutches and stalk'd her way over to him.

"Yeeh, let's go!"

And that... ladies and gentlemens is how Rachel spent her first school day. And there were still 2 hours to go..

_Yayy.._

* * *

**Hey guys ! **

**Again I am so sorry I haven't uploaded in a while.**

**School has been going crazy and stuff. And my great-grandmother just died and I'm just tierd !**

**Well.. I hope you like'd this chapter and that you'll keep coming for more.**

**Yes.. BTW.. should I make Rachel join the Cheerios? Let me know either in PM or Reviews. **

**Reviews are love for me and... everybody need's love right?**

**Untill next time..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people!**

**How are you doing? I know I haven't uploaded in a while but life's going crazy!**

**But I was sick today so... I lay'd on my couch, with the computer in my lap and wrote!**

**I really hope you like this chapter... 'cause I'm pretty happy with the out-coming.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Oh yeah.. Flirty Finchel coming this way ;) **

* * *

As Rachel sat in the stadium and watched the boys ran back and forth, she couldn't help but think about how good Finn look'd out there. She knew that the quarterback had to be really good, but run that fast? She had no idea. When she had sat there for a little while, the cheerios came and started practicing on the other side of the football field. She could picture herself in the cheerios, wearing that short skirt they always wore, (she knew she had killer legs for those kind of clothing or so she had been told..), walking down the school hallway, ruling the school and most of all she could picture herself smiling and laughing. It had been a long time since she had done that willingly. Remember to ask Sam about the cheerios, got it. She was sure she could do it, I mean she could dance... cheering couldn't be so different could it? Probably not.. She found the coach quite scary though. Always yelling in her bullhorn that they suck'd. They were pretty good, just had to work a little on the rhythm.

She had been there for an hour already, so only one too go.

"What's up?"

She jumped slightly but when she turned around, she only saw that half-smile she had gotten to know that day.

"Finn! Aren't you suppose be over-, she pointed at the field and noticed that most of the guys were either standing at the water table or sitting on the ground, -there?"

"Nah, it's water break for 10 minutes"

He took a seat next to her and she could finally take a good look at him. He was wearing black basketball shorts and he was TOPLESS! His fine 6-pack really got her attention. She found herself staring at it, it was like she just couldn't stop looking at it.

"Like what you see?"

Wide eyed she turned too look at him to see him looking at her smirking like a maniac.

"Shut up.."

He tried to hold his laugh but soon they were both laughing. He loved her laugh, and he loved her smile.

"You probably want to get back, the practice must be starting soon"

He look'd kind of sad when she said that, but stood up anyway and nodded. When he started walking away, he suddenly turned around to look at her "Hey Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you go out with me sometime?"

She really didn't know what she was doing but she heard herself agreeing to the date. Next thing she knows he's jogging towards the field again, and she's alone again.

Did she really just agree to go on a date with a guy she had known for a day?

Yes.

Does she think it was a mistake?

No.

Maybe to fast but... you gotta take chances right ?

Now she was excited.

She had a date with the hottest guy in the school !

Well this was going to be exciting school year.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey is Sam still in there?"

The jock that just got out of the locker room turned around,

"Uhh yeah I think he's alone so you can probably go in"

"Thanks"

She gave him a little smile, then she sighed a little as she push'd the door open. Damn those crutches.

"Sam are you in he- OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry"

She turned around as quickly as she could without falling. Again, damn those crutches!

Wasn't Sam suppose to be alone in there?

She hadn't been expecting Finn to stand there in only a towel with his hot 6-pack showing. She also noticed in those few seconds she saw him, that he had damn fine arms too.

"I'm so sorry, I thought Sam was alone in here!"

"It's fine Rachel, you can turn around now"

She wish'd she hadn't.

He had only replaced his towel with jeans that also hung low on his hips, but now she could see the top of his boxers instead of his skin. And he was still topless.

_Am I in heaven or something?_

"H-have you seen Sam?"

"Yeah, he's waiting in my car.. didn't he get you?"

Why would Sam be in Finn's car?

"Wait what do you mean?"

"I'm hanging out with Puck and Sam, so I'm driving you home... I.. thought he told you. You don't mind do you?"

She went silence as he pulled his t-shirt over his head,

"Uhhm.. no I don't mind"

He then took his black Converse out of his locker and pulled them on his feet. He look'd at her and gave her his signature half-smile as he pulled on his letterman jacket and grabbed his bag.

"Then let's not keep Sam waiting"

As they made their way out of the locker room Finn held the door for her and he walk'd slowly just so he could chat with Rachel.

_Just what I thought... A true gentleman._

When they got to the car, Finn help'd Rachel get in the backseat of his car, and then made his way to the driver seat. As soon as he sat down he gave Puck a dirty eye and started the car. She saw Sam looking at her with a confused look on his face

_Why is he looking at me like that?_

"What?"

"Nothing"

She decided to just ignore it and started listening to Puck tell Finn about this super hot cheerio he had slept with the night before.

She totally missed the longing look that Finn shot her trough the rear-view mirror.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When they pulled up in front of the Evans household, they all got out of the car. Finn helped Rachel again and they made their way inside. Rachel went straight to her bedroom and the boys went to Sam's room, but left the door open. Rachel took her headphones out of her backpack and plugged them to her phone, found the perfect song and pressed the play button. It wasn't long until she was singing lowly to herself.

_**Mama told me not to waste my life**_

_**she said spread your wings **_

_**my little butterfly **_

_**Don't let what they say keep you up at night,**_

_**and if they give you**_

_**sh...**_

_**Then they can walk on by**_

_**My feet,**_

_**feet can't touch the ground**_

_**And I can't hear a sound**_

_**But you just keep on running**_

_**up your mouth yeah**_

_**Walk, walk on over there  
'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah**_

_**Your words don't mean a thing**_  
_**I'm not listening**_  
_**Keep talking, all I know is**_

_**Mama told me not to waste my life,**_  
_**She said spread your wings my little butterfly**_  
_**Don't let what they say keep you up at night**_  
_**And they can't detain you**_  
_**'Cause wings are made to fly**_  
_**And we don't let nobody bring us down**_  
_**No matter what you say – it won't hurt me**_  
_**Don't matter if I fall from the sky**_  
_**These wings are made to fly**_

She kept humming to herself and bobbing her head with the music.

Again she didn't notice when Finn stood by her door and listen'd to her sing, when he was getting some snacks from the kitchen.

_So she can sing.._

He stood there for a little longer but then made his way to Sam's room.

_Why would she lie about a talent like that?_

"Dude what's up with you?"

Finn look'd towards Rachel door again and then turned and look'd at Puck

"Nothing man... It's nothing"

* * *

**Finn knows Rachel can sing! You think he'll tell?**

**The song I used is Wings by Little Mix. I just love that song! :)**

**So tell me what you thought...**

**Reviews are love for me and I really need that right now!**

**Well... Until next time..**


End file.
